ESP Guitars
Overview ESP is a Japanese guitar manufacturer which started as Electronic Sound Products in Tokyo, 1975. Their affiliation with Firewind started with Gus G's signature line starting in 2003. Feel free to add the earliest year of production for any examples of ESP guitars you have. Via this method we aim to find when each model was introduced. Find the year of your model from the serial number on the headstock: FFYYWWDNN. FF being factory (Factories aren't all known.) YY year (Self explanatory) WW Week (0-51) D Day (1-7) NN (The "NN"th guitar made that day" ESP's own cataloging attempts are best described as shabby, at worst non-existant. Some models may be listed under different names. We have tried to decipher the codes. Some codes are common knowledge for various reasons, but ESP has never published a comprehensive list of codes and many are still unknown. ESP owns three smaller branches of guitar known as LTD, Edwards and Grassroots. Grassroots are the cheapest and poorest quality guitars aimed at the western market. LTD and Edwards and on-par quality and price-wise. but LTD is targeted at the western market, whereas Edwards is targeted at the Japanese market. Edwards guitars are made in Japan, whereas LTD guitars are usually made in Korea. Gus G currently plays the ESP Gus G. RS NT-III 24 most commonly, which is the only matte-black finish signature guitar in the ESP Gus G line. ESP Gus G Models: Gus-600 FR STBC (2007) This was the first model to be discontinued. It was one of the first two models to be released, along with the NT. It was discontinued in 2009, because Gus G felt he had more control with a stoptail bridge. Citation Missing There was also an unpainted neck version. Gus-600 NT STBC (2008) These also exist with reversed headstocks. GUS G. RS NT EVEN-II STD STBC GUS G. RS NT EVEN-II STD WH Firewind logo ESP GUS G. RS NT EVEN-III Gloss black Gus G. RS NT EVEN-III 24 BLK New 2013 model, matte black 24 frets Gus G.NT NT EVEN-III FM 2012, Evil G inlays GUS G. RS NT STD GUS G. NT BLK Gus-600 EC LTD Gus G Models: Gus-200 BLK/BCH Original model with flame inlays and wider front wing, second model with Firewind inlays and thinner front wing, and input jack moved to the upper rear wing made available 2012. Gus-600 FR STBC (2007) There was also an unpainted neck version Gus-600 NT STBC (2008) There was also a reverse headstock version Gus-600 EC Edwards Gus G Models: E-GG-150MA Gus G E-GG-140-NT EVEN-2 FM EDWARDS E-EC-RockArt ESP Codes: FR Floyd Rose NT Non Tremelo RS Unknown STD Unknown, possibly "standard"? STBC See- Through Black Cherry BLK Black FM Flamed Maple WH White EC Eclipse 600 Relevant quality. 600 is higher end, but not as good as the models without a number. 600s have Seymour Duncan pickups, Gus G signature on the headstock, alder body wood, and Grover/Gotoh tuners. 200 Relevant quality. 200 is lower end and produced only by LTD. Basswood bodies, ESP tuners, ESP pickups. References